Winter Broken
by The Queen of Traps
Summary: A little Snowbird piece. (One Shot/Maybe)


Qrow stepped onto Ironwood's personal battle-class airship from the provided transport ship as soon as the gangplank dropped open. The General had called for him via scroll, saying that they needed everyone gathered together for an emergency meeting. With everything being so chaotic already with the Grimm and the fall of the Kingdom of Vale, hearing the word 'emergency' was not very comforting. Ironwood for once wasn't standing at his position at the head of the bridge and took to gazing out the glass wall to the view all around them. Qrow instantly cocked a brow at the sight, knowing that James must have been pacing if he wasn't keeping command of his personal aircraft when there weren't any soldiers around to do it for him. As the crimson-eyed Huntsman neared the bridge controls, he noticed Glynda and Ozcar from the corner of his peripherals, but he advanced all the same toward the General. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he strolled up with his usual slouched gait, clearly uneasy with the two set of eyes which were now bearing into him. He shrugged it off, now straightening his posture as he stood directly next to Ironwood.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" He inquired flatly, finally turning on his heels a little and raising his arms up in large swooping motions

"You tell me there's an emergency meeting, I'm bound to come running but it looks like we're all just standing around like assholes with thumbs up our asses. Also, why are you two giving those looks? Did I piss off the Ice Queen again and now I'm being scolded by mommy and daddy?" He gestured to Ironwood and Glynda but as he did his body went rigid at the sight of the pain present in the Wizard boy and blonde instructor's eyes

There was something tragic in Glynda's expression and as she shifted uncomfortably in place with her arm crossed. Boldly turning towards Qrow, Ironwood wore his usual steely expression which challenged the Huntsman's burning red glare then said with a monotone voice, "A Maiden has died."

The words nearly bounced off of Qrow, as if he could hear the sound but not the meaning to the statement. Any trace of alcohol in his system instantly vanished as he practically sobered up from shock. Qrow quickly shot a glance towards Oscar, but the boy quickly averted his gaze.

"The hell you mean by that? Which one?" He hesitated before narrowing his eyes towards Ironwood

"Spring?" He asked after a moment, to which Ironwood shook his head firmly before turning back towards the window.

Taking noticed of the Huntsman scornful glare at the Atlesian General, Glynda cleared her throat.

"It was the Maiden of Winter. She had been laying low for several years, proclaimed dead in an attack during the early days of the White Fang activity in Atlas and was living under a different name. However, she grew ill and never was able to recover…it's sad to think that a woman blessed with such unfathomable potential could fall victim to something other than murder." Glynda coughed quietly as if to transition the subject, "But she was aware of the protocol and it is on the word of a trusted source that the powers were transferred successfully."

"Wait! Wait! Wait, it can't be that simple! While you are usually an asshat," Qrow began as he motioning towards Ironwood who he was glaring daggers into

"I still can't piece together why we're all still on edge. If the new Maiden was selected and confirmed by this so called 'trusted source' of yours, then tell me, why are you all still so tense? Who the hell is the source of yours anyway? Who is the Maiden of Winter?" Qrow finished with an obvious mix of confusion and irritation

"Me." A voice spoke

It was a quiet voice, one that was a shell of its usual self. At first, Qrow thought he had imagined the voice but the mechanized sound behind him set him off to the doors to the bridge had shifted again. He was so lost in his tangent he hadn't heard the doors allowing a new member to their party until they spoke…No, until she spoke. The soft squeak of his leather soles echoed in the fairly large command center, his body twisting around as he shot a conflicted gaze over his shoulder. There was disbelief, confusion, and admittedly the slightest bit of grief as his fears were confirmed by the familiar sight of the Atlesian Specialist's striking white appearance. Similar to her voice, Qrow could see how hollow Winter appeared. Hell, it looked like it had been days since she slept last. He frowned at her, his sanguine eyes searching for a spark of life in those cold glacier blues. Finding none, he quickly rushed over to her side, grabbed onto Winter by her upper arms, and firmly held on as if he might lose her forever if he dared let go.

"Winter…" He spoke

"My mother was the previous Maiden of Winter. Everyone was led to believe that she was her sister, who was killed in action during raid while I was still young. I even attended the funeral where we laid the 'body' to rest. I was called last night just before the passing, that's how I was informed…and that's how I became the Maiden of Winter."

"And as the Maiden of Winter, we must protect her at all cost." Ironwood interrupted by turning towards the pair, his eyes resting on them though his eyes primarily focused onto Winter

Qrow hated how the General gazed upon her, like a butcher eyeing a fresh haunch of meat. It left him itching to punch the man square in the jaw.

"We must get her somewhere secure. We can worry about the logistics later, time is really–" He continued

"The fuck you mean you'll worry about the logistics later?" Qrow snapped, clearly enraged as he finally left Winter's side to approach the Atlesian General

Qrow was fuming at this point which caused Glynda to shift closer, as if her being on standby could really deter Qrow from beating Ironwood to a pulp, and Oscar to quickly step behind her. The man from Atlas quirked a brow at the Huntsman of Patch as if he couldn't understand his rage.

"She just lost her mother and what? You want to just toss her headfirst into a life of solitude? Just like that? Let her grieve for fuck's sake. I knew you were a heartless oaf but I didn't realize just how on the mark I was with the assessment." Qrow pointed out

"It's important we act now while we have the time to do so, Qrow. Maybe if we can study Winter's new abilities, we can even find a way to stop Salem from…" Ironwood countered

"No. Fuck no! Don't you dare say you plan to do any of those temperamental experiments on her! Is that seriously your plan? Is that all you can think about right now?!" Qrow growled as has anger continued to grow with every passing second

"If we don't do something now, it gives the enemy more time to figure out the truth. By moving fast we lessen the risk of anyone even finding out the previous Maiden has passed. Hell, we may even be able to prevent what happened to Amber from happening to anyone else." Ironwood returned

"Well now, who fuckin' died upstairs and decided to make you God? Or did you usurp that throne with that giant ass army of yours?" Qrow questioned as he was at the point of erupting with rage

"Enough, both of you." Oscar finally spoke loudly, his voice almost a shout with a hint of Ozpin's charismatic tone

The friction was high and everyone had found themselves surrounding each other in an oblong circle. Everyone but Winter, who had stood by the door, motionless since Qrow had approached her. As the silence settled, the Huntsman noticed Winter's choice to abstain her thoughts to the situation. It was important for her to speak her mind, now more than ever. This was her life on the line, how could she not have a thought or two to throw in. As he focused his gaze on her, he noticed how hesitant she was to glance towards Ironwood. It was likely that they had a conversation about the future of her life and clearly it didn't settle well with her.

"Ozpin, you can't tell me you're okay with this?" Qrow asked as he turned his attention towards Oscar

"No, I'm not." Ozpin, through Oscar, admitted finally after a delayed sigh

"I think it's best that we all go clear our heads and return here tomorrow to discuss our plans going forward. As long as we stay silent on all communication logs, we'll have no fear of the information slipping in the span of one night. I suggest you all get a good night of rest, we'll need to be sharp when we discuss what path we decide to go on with the new situation." Glynda said as the tension slowly but surely began to drop

Without a word, Qrow spun on his heels and began storming for the door to the bridge. On his way out, a large sympathetic hand wrapped around Winter, who had all but been forgotten the entire time. With his hold firm over her, he tugged her easily out of the room and toward the elevator to the hangar. A final sneer was shot towards Ironwood as he slammed the button against the steel panel, causing the doors to bolt shut and send them up the rail system. With a fatigued breath, Ironwood adjusted his tie and glanced towards the Beacon teacher and the Wizard boy, clearly exasperated from Qrow's behavior.

"Why is he choosing now to be so reckless? I'd imagine he more than anyone would understand how vital time is when a new Maiden is selected. We should be acting now." Ironwood breathed

"Yes, one has to wonder why…" Ozpin, once again through Oscar, started as he trailed quietly in thought, his eyes flashing back towards Ironwood as if challenging the man with the sudden edge to his words

"Though, one would have to be turning a blind eye or be truly inept to compassion to not realize why." Ozpin, again through Oscar, continued

Ironwood stiffened and looked away, clearly displeased with the answer given. He paced back towards the window and began glancing out to the approaching dusk, deciding best to dwell on his thoughts in peace. Glynda turned towards the wizard, concern welling up in her eyes from behind her thin-rimmed glasses.

"Ozpin, do you truly think they'll be alright on their own tonight?" Glynda asked hesitantly

"Physically…Yes, I think they'll be just fine." He relied before paused, giving a thought some time to fester before speaking again, "However, I doubt that they'll leave tonight emotionally unscathed."

"All we can do is hope. Hope that what happens next, we'll be able to deal with it. Right, Ozpin?" Oscar said the previous wizard's presence faded back into the inner reaches of boy's soul


End file.
